Situación desesperada
by Griffinn
Summary: El Ministerio ha caído. Y Dirk Cresswell sabe que sus días están contados, que van a ir a por él. Pero no está dispuesto a que su condición arrastre con él a los seres que más quiere.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto ""A la caza" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Entró rápidamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. A las 2 de la madrugada todo estaba prácticamente a oscuras, pero su visión pudo adaptarse rápidamente a la penumbra. Aún así, caminó hasta una de las mesillas de noche y encendió la lámpara, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama. La persona que descansaba sobre el lecho sintió tanto la presencia de aquella persona como percibió la luz recién encendida, obligándole a cerrar aún más los ojos. Para cuando pudo habituarse, le vio:

―Dirk, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el Ministerio.

―El Ministerio ha caído, Lesley. He venido lo antes posible.

Lesley Cresswell se levantó rápidamente.

―Por Merlín, Dirk, ¿no hablarás en serio? ¿Crees que ha sido… él?

Dirk había comenzado a rebuscar aleatoriamente entre el armario y el mueble de la cómoda. Sacaba, de vez en cuando, alguna prenda.

―Estoy completamente seguro, Lesley. Rufus Scrimgeour ha sido asesinado.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dirk? Los primeros serán… serán… ―Dirk seguía rebuscando entre los cajones de la cómoda, algo de lo que su mujer por fin se había dado cuenta ― ¿Qué estás buscando?

El hombre detuvo su búsqueda y miró a su esposa.

―No puedo seguir aquí. Ya sabes que vendrán en cualquier momento.

―Aquí ¿dónde? ¿En nuestra casa?

Pero Dirk negó con la cabeza. Parecía referirse a algo mayor que las cuatro paredes que les rodeaban.

―Con vosotros, Lesley. Contigo y con los niños. Si me descubren, quién sabe lo que podría pasaros a vosotros.

―No… No, Dirk. No te atrevas a dejarnos solos, por favor ―suplicaba su mujer.

Pero Dirk Cresswell no parecía querer cambiar de opinión. Habló con una voz tan seria y tan firme que su mujer no pudo por menos que escuchar.

―Ya han detenido a la esposa de Reginald Cattermole. La han llevado al Ministerio para su futura interrogación, pero sé muy bien que todo será una farsa y que la condenarán. Y como ella serán muchos otros, yo incluido. Debo irme lo antes posible antes de que esto os afecte a ti y a los niños.

―Pero, Dirk…

―A Reg no le pasará nada, él es un sangre pura y…

Lesley hizo una mueca y se apartó de Dirk.

―No vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras, Dirk. Nunca. Por muy inmaculada que sea su sangre, no les da derecho a decidir sobre los demás.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento.

―Reg Cattermole… Su magia, su linaje, le protege a él y a sus hijos. Tú estás en una misma situación, Lesley. Tu linaje te protege a ti y a los niños.

Lesley se volvió hacia su marido, indignada. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

―¿Y qué harán los mortífagos cuando descubran que te has ido? ¿Qué nos harán a nosotros?

―No os harán nada porque te llevarás a los niños con tus padres. Ellos son sang… ―se calló inmediatamente, pero Lesley no protestó. Acto seguido, volvió a hablar, otra vez seriamente ―. Ellos son respetables miembros de la comunidad mágica. Y tu padre podrá protegeros a todos. Los mortífagos no se atreverán a ir hasta ellos e incluso a derramar sangre mágica ―además, aunque esto Dirk jamás se lo diría a su esposa, había miembros en la familia de Lesley que habían formado parte de Slytherin. Aunque dudaba que eso supusiese algo, Dirk prefería pensar que eso podía hacer que la familia de Lesley fuese más "respetable" a ojos de los mortífagos y, por tanto, que no serían importunados por ellos.

Permanecieron callados durante un rato. Lesley se había sentado en la cama, mientras que Dirk revisaba nuevamente los cajones de la cómoda, esta vez como si no quisiera dejar nada que bastase para localizarle o pudiese resultarle incriminatorio. Como si su propia sangre no fuese ya algo suficiente, pensó.

―Dirk… ―habló de repente su mujer.

Pero el aludido no tenía tiempo de seguir discutiendo con su esposa sobre qué era lo mejor que podían hacer. Cerró el cajón de la cómoda, se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta ella y la acercó hasta él para besarla. Tras eso, la rodeó con sus brazos.

―Si te pasase algo a ti o a los niños… Te juro por Merlín que iría ante los mortífagos y les suplicaría que me quitasen la vida ―pudo notar como Lesley temblaba incontrolablemente ―. Te quiero. Quiero a nuestros hijos. Y es por eso que creo que esto es lo mejor ―se apartó de ella y le miró a los ojos, con sus manos sosteniéndole los hombros ―. En cuanto me vaya, quiero que cojas a los niños y te vayas. No hay tiempo de hacer maletas, nada de llevar enseres contigo, ¿me has entendido?, porque no sé cuánto les llevará llegar hasta aquí. ¿Lo harás, Les? Prométeme que lo harás.

Lesley Cresswell asintió de manera frenética. Dicho y hecho todo lo que había que decir y hacer, su marido le dio un último beso antes de caminar hasta la ventana abierta. Apenas había cogido algo de entre todo lo que había estado buscando. De hecho, Lesley juraría que sólo llevaba su varita y nada más.

Antes de que pudiesen decir cualquier palabra o hacer cualquier cosa, Dirk le sonrió, de igual manera a como siempre lo había hecho, desde que se habían conocido en Hogwarts y sus miradas se habían encontrado por primera vez. Acto seguido, Dirk se desapareció. Lesley permaneció unos segundos mirando el punto donde hasta hace un momento su marido se encontraba y le sonreía. Después, sintiendo las últimas palabras de Dirk retumbar en su mente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta, mientras comenzaba a gritar:

―Niños… ―empezó a llamar a sus hijos, quienes probablemente dormían ajenos a lo sucedido ― ¡Niños!

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ a la mujer de Dirk Cresswell la he llamado Lesley porque así se llama la novia de Ricky Wilson, vocalista del grupo Kaiser Chiefs y quien interpretó (brevemente, tsk) a Dirk en "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Parte 1". Era este nombre o llamarla Ruby (por la canción, del mismo nombre, que la banda tiene), pero me ha parecido un nombre demasiado estrafalario, hasta para una bruja. Gracias por leer._


End file.
